Benny and Wolf's Story
by Unicorn Kitten Productions
Summary: Benny has always been afraid of the dark, Wolf has always been afraid of the talking spirits. When these two boys team up to conquer their fears and destroy the evil Gravi who has captured Queen Manhavia and it's up to the last Lagoonians to free her. Will Wolf and Benny find others to fight alongside them? Or will they fight alone? Find out in this UniKitten production!
1. Walking Away

**~ Introduction ~**

Average day, average life, seem too normal? Well, an average day, for me, is running from mythical beasts no one even _dreamed _of! Not only that, there's other villains from other dimensions, then, last but not least, I fight dragons. Not too normal for you, now is it?

In case I didn't tell you, my name is Benniathan Dahalia, complicated name? Just call me Benny. By the way, I'm only twelve.

Twenty years earlier, sometime before I was born, I heard that my home, Lagen, fell to Earth. Slowly, Lagoonian by Lagoonian, they left. Some stayed to live out their boring lives.

_**~B~B~B~ Benniathan Tennyson Dahalia ~B~B~B~**_

He walked slowly, it was dark, he was tired, and out of clever ideas. He couldn't do it; he can wait for tomorrow, or maybe the next day.

**~ Walking Away Part I – Benny ~**

Benniathan Dahalia walked away from the dark cave he had come from. The night was dark. And he was tired.

Benny took a cloth from his pocket and wiped the dragon blood off the blade. It was a silvery-blue color and it was like slime.

_I liked the unicorn blooded dragon… This is just disgusting… _Benny thought, he dropped the cloth and walked on.

The moon shone dimly, it was pretty dark in the forest as well. But Benny kept on walking, he didn't like being in the dark. He was afraid of the dark.

_Why do I feel like a child? Oh, right, only __**children **__are afraid of the __**dark**__... I'm no __**child; **__I'm rightfully twelve, almost a teenager… _Benny held the lantern up to light his path. Thoughts interrupted his words as he spoke to himself along the road.

He wondered why he was such a child, so scared of the dark, sometimes even his own shadow, even small spiders made him shudder in fear.

**~ Walking Away Part II – Wolf ~**

Within the empty streets of Lestergret, Lagen, I walked alone. My shadow wasn't even there, yet my shadow is my friend. Where did he even go? Oh, never mind.

Anyways, I'm looking for anyone who is still here; I heard that twenty years ago, sometime before I was born, Lagen fell from the sky onto another planet. That planet was Earth. Some of the Lagoonians had stayed on our part of land and the rest left to explore. And those who stayed, died of a disease. I also heard that only young ones lived from then on, at least anyone under sixteen.

I've been searching for years, I found nobody. The loneliness is unbearable. But I know someone will show up, maybe they're all hiding. Who knows?

I looked over at the bushes, they rustled. "Who's there?!" I shouted, the bushes rustled again, "I-I know y-you're there!" I walked toward the bush and parted the branches. There, sat my worst fear.


	2. Great Fears

Later on, the children in Lagen had become teens, they all stayed, knowing no other language than Lagoon, they sat in their homes, protected from the outside world. We all say it's the Outlands.

A few weeks ago, a plane from the Outlands had crashed into our land. I went to go investigate with my friend, Wolf.

The plane seemed too simple to enter our atmosphere. I entered the plane and saw someone… Or something…

**~ Great Fears Part I – Benny ~**

Benny walked on. The fact of his childish fears had angered him.

A shadowy figure appeared; it looked like a wolf, until it stood up.

A deafening howl came from it. Benny winced from the shrill noise.

The candle within the lantern went out, the forest seemed to be darker than before. Benny whimpered as the darkness came and the werewolf looked over at him.

**~ Great Fears Part II – Wolf ~**

"Hello… Wolf." It said with a raspy voice, its accent was the same as mine, Scottish.

I started to wonder how it knew my name. "H-how do y-you kn-know my name?" I asked in fear.

It started fading. The Sounding Spirits left. I sighed and started walking again.

After a few minutes that's when I saw something, something terrible. There was a shadow werewolf and another child.

I unsheathed a silver sword and ran up to it. The boy gasped as I slashed at the wolf.

Shadow blood splattered across the lenses of my glasses. "Wh-who are you?"

The other asked in fear. I can tell he thought I was gonna hurt him.

I sheathed my sword and replied. "I'm Salem Ambrose Wolf, people who hate me call me Ambrose, my shadow calls me Wolf…" I felt stupid when I said that my shadow calls me Wolf. He'll probably think I'm weird now…

"Your shadow can… speak? That's kinda cool I guess." He said. "I'm Benniathan, you can call me Benny though, oh, and happy Frazela [1] day!" Benny seemed pretty happy.

I couldn't believe, it was already Frazela day… I had to get to the castle…

**[1] : Frazela [Fr – ah – ZEL – ah ] The Lagoonian holiday only celebrated in Lagen instead of Thanksgiving. Queen Manhavia [Or Mother Manhavia for the younger ones] and her son throw a party annually for Frazela. A feast is set up, they have a dance, and mostly 100 teens show up. [Due to the fact the ages in Lagen vary from 5 to 16]**


End file.
